dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny/Gallery
Lenny e lo squalo bianco.jpeg 02.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-91.jpg|"Lil buddy? Did I scare you? Don't worry little wormy. I'll get you out in a jif" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-108.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-113.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-118.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-130.jpg|Frankie startles Lenny shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg|"You almost gave me a heart attack!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-140.jpg|"Lenny, what are you doin'?" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-145.jpg|"I was just pickin' ya some flowers!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-149.jpg|"Hey! Mom says it's not ok to hit." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-160.jpg|"Don't." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-169.jpg|"That song's giving me the creeps." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-1179.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-1183.jpg Shark Tale Frankie with Lenny.png|Lenny swinging harmlessly on a barstool PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!.png|"PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3183.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3189.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3216.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3219.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3231.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3238.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3240.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3245.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3250.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3288.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3302.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3317.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3323.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3328.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3330.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3333.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3342.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3352.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3364.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3374.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3379.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3389.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3394.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3396.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3401.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3415.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3455.jpg|Lenny gasps in shock at the sight of Frankie being hit by the anchor. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3457.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3460.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3473.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3495.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3497.jpg Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny mourning over Frankie vlcsnap-2019-06-04-11h04m40s850.png shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3532.jpg|"I'm so sorry, Frankie." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3537.jpg|"How am I ever gonna explain this to Pop? oh no." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4087.jpg|Lenny looking right through the window of where Frankie's funeral ceremony is located, but not saying anything at all shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4093.jpg|Lenny swimming away from the funeral ceremony shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4833.jpg|"Don't panic." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4842.jpg|"Quiet, we're safe." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4852.jpg|"He could be anywhere." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4858.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4866.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4876.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4879.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|"Get ahold of yourself, man! this is no time to act crazy!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4920.jpg|Lenny cries in anguish right after Frankie's passing. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4936.jpg|"It's my fault, kinda, not really, but still, my brother-" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4977.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5012.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5015.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5017.jpg Lenny begs Oscar to take him with him.jpg|Lenny begging Oscar to take him home with him. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5043.jpg|Oscar and Lenny hiding behind the wall. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5099.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5138.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5156.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5175.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5188.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5203.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5206.jpg|"Oh you're a liar." Lenny knows the Sharkslayer is a phony since he was there when the anchor crushed Frankie. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5212.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5234.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5245.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5250.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5297.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5304.jpg Oscar sneaking Lenny into town.jpg|Oscar sneaking Lenny into the reef. Lenny impressed.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5419.jpg|Lenny causing a loud crash Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5485.jpg|"Snuggly buggly wuggly" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5510.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5556.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5560.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5564.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-5567.jpg|"In case you haven't noticed I'm different from the other sharks. Let's leave that. Good night." Not gonna laugh? that's just what you say.jpg|"Not gonna laugh? Well that's just what you say. And then what happens once I tell you? You laugh." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5596.jpg|"Ok I'll tell you. I'm...a vegetarian." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5624.jpg|"That's it?!" "That's it?" 'You're the first fish I've ever told! shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5699.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6105.jpg|Angie discovers Lenny and confronts Oscar shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6111.jpg|"Uh...hi?" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6140.jpg|"Don't look at me! I dunno! I like her!" Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png|Angie confronts Oscar about having Lenny in the storage room where Oscar accidentally blurts out his lie shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6239.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6248.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6254.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6265.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6268.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6295.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6336.jpg|You need to slay a shark...and I need to disappear. Here's what we're gonna do. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6345.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6366.jpg|Lenny humming Jaws offkey. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6377.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6410.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6417.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6421.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6484.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6489.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6499.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6554.jpg|Lenny accidentally eats Oscar shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6573.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6589.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6683.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6689.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6723.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6730.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6745.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6776.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6788.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6793.jpg|"CURSE YOU SHARKSLAYER!!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6801.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6805.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6815.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6868.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6872.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6935.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6999.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7081.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7096.jpg|Lenny trying to stop Oscar and Angie's argument, to no avail. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7182.jpg|"Tada! Sebastian the Whale Washin' Dolphin!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7199.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7654.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7872.jpg|"I can't just waltz in there and say "Hi pop I'm a dolphin!" And my friend the Sharkslayer's a fake!" C'mon we need a better plan!" Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg|Lenny and Sykes laughing with Oscar Angie vomited out of Lenny.jpg|Lenny vomits out Angie shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8698.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8741.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8895.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8989.jpg|"You always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9024.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9058.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9096.jpg|Lenny and his father reconciling. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9435.jpg|Lenny and his dad bring the mob for the Wash Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9448.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9537.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9540.jpg|Lenny leads the other sharks in dancing shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9546.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9549.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9554.jpg|Oscar and Lenny arguing over dance moves Oscar & Lenny noticing Shrimp dance moves.png|Oscar and Lenny notice shrimp doing impressive moves Jack Black Lenny.jpg|Jack Black Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries